Tsukino Mito
'Tsukino Mito '(月ノ美兎) is a female Japanese Virtual YouTuber, a well-dressed and well-spoken 16-year-old high school "iinchou" (委員長, class president). She is a member of (and currently the most popular in number of subscribers) the Nijisanji group. She is in the "JK gumi" (high school girl gang) along with Shizuka Rin and Higuchi Kaede. Introduction Video Mito's introduction. Personality Mito is a sophomore high school student. She has a tsundere, seiso ''(wholesome) personality nature while trying to be a serious class president. Even though she does her best, she slightly feels her efforts are in vain. She often wonders if she spoke too much after giving a speech and feel depressed afterward. Trivia * Despite her attempts to keep up appearances, the ridiculous "''kusoge" (クソゲー low-end/crap games) that she plays on her streams, her strange movie choices, and the stories of silly things that she has done in her life often works against those attempts. * Early on her career, one of her most funny moments was when she mistakenly played the BL game Stereotype Boys’ Love by Europe Kikaku by thinking it was just a kusoge typing game. Once the gay sex explicit scene appeared, she used her avatar to hide the screen and uttered her now famous catchphrase Watakushi de kakusanakya! (わたくしで隠さなきゃ！ Gotta hide it with myself!) * One of her first streams was done over a washing machine; in others she spoke about watching The Human Centipede movie - quite a rarity for a supposed young Japanese girl - or about eating grass when she was a child and how clovers had a better taste than other shrubbery. These themes are often seen in fanart. * Mito was originally a 2D-only, face-only streamer using the Nijisanji app. On April 7th(?) 2018, she did a 2-hour-long NicoNico-only stream (which was mirrored to YouTube by third parties) where she used 3D-capture technology to become a fully 3d virtual YouTuber. * She enjoys collecting meaningless articles from the Line News app and uses them as the wallpaper on her mobile phone. * If she really enjoys a ride at an amusement park, she'll draw a map of the ride's layout. She once drew a map of Tokyo DisneySea's Indiana Jones Adventure. * She is knowledgeable about more obscure or questionable aspects of otaku subculture; in one video she had posted a copy of the Louise copypasta referring to herself; in a tweet she referred to reading Comic LO, a lolicon manga. *She was a guest on Japanese TV show Virtual Buzz Talk with KMNZ Liz and Lita. * As of mid-2018 she is one of the most popular livestreamers; some streams attract tens of thousands of viewers, and Superchat donations have exceeded the equivalent of $20,000 USD in some streams. * Because of her stream on a washing machine, she partnered with the Japanese Chemical and cosmetics company Kao to advertise their brand of bleach called Wide Haiter EX. Kao offered a event for fans of Mito (as she appeared on the Moe-T Washer MK-1) and they received more than 1000 applications. Only 30 fans were chosen and they were able to interact with her and received a special T-shirt and a bottle of Wide Haiter EX.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPKptuZ-j-A * On 12 January 2019 she took part in Higuchi Kaede's first live event Kana-Dero at Zepp Osaka Bayside, along with others. External Links * 月ノ美兎 - YouTube channel * Tsukino Mito's corporate profile on the Nijisanji Website * @MitoTsukino - Tsukino Mito's official Twitter account * Audio clips site Category:Female Category:Voice: Female Category:Japanese Category:Debuted in 2018 Category:2D Category:3D Category:Nijisanji Category:Produced by Corporate